


Good Eats??

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Family, Ficlet, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Cooking dinner for Maryse





	Good Eats??

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Misperception Week 12
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

Alec and Izzy receive a fire message from their mother that she will be “dropping by” for an “impromptu family dinner”. Both know that this is NOT good news. 

“Thank the Angel for Magnus,” Isabelle says to Alec. “If he hadn’t volunteered his loft, I don’t know what we would have done.” A thought occurs to Izzy that almost makes her jump out of her seat. “Oh god, what are we going to make for dinner???”

“It should be something fairly simply.” Alec thinks for a few seconds, “How about the Lightwood Family Stew we made for Mom when we were kids? Do you remember the recipe?”

Izzy, who doesn’t know her cooking “skills” are listed as a weakness in her official Clave file, is beaming from ear to ear when Alec looks at her. “I know that recipe by heart! I can make it with my eyes closed. I’ve made it loads of times.”

“Are you sure, Iz? We can just order takeout instead or I bet Magnus would even conjure in something for us. Maybe that’s the way we should go. It’s gonna be stressful enough without having to cook everything ourselves.” 

Izzy is adamant. “I know the recipe like the back of my hand, Alec. You won’t have to do anything. I’ll take care of all the cooking.”

Alec knows he’s fighting a losing battle so he gives in.

It’s the night of the dinner; Isabelle has ditched him for mission. Now _he_ has to do all the cooking. Alec works in the kitchen for hours, making the stew to Izzy’s specific instructions. Maryse arrives and they sit down to what will hopefully be a lovely dinner. “You know Maryse,” Magnus begins, “Alec cooked this stew all on his own. Wouldn’t even let me in the kitchen to talk to him, much less help. Wanted to do this for you himself.”

Maryse glances at Alec. “You cooked??” 

“I wanted to make something I knew you would like. It’s the same Lightwood Family Stew that Izzy and I made for you all those years ago and you loved it.”

“Well then, I’m sure it will be delicious again.”

No one thinks it’s delicious. Maryse asks, “Alec, what exactly did you put in this stew? I’m picking up a hot, spicy taste that I don’t recognize.”

“Oh, that must be the radish.” 

Maryse laughs. “Radish?!?! Since when does this recipe call for radish?”

Alec rolls his eyes, puts his head in his hands and sighs, “Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Isabelle. She swore she knew the recipe like the back of her hand. If it’s not radish, what’s it supposed to be?”

Maryse laughs, “We should _all_ know better than to trust Isabelle in the kitchen. She means well but cooking is _NOT_ one of her strong suits. White carrot. It should have been white carrot. Only Isabelle would think radish belongs in a stew.”

“Mom, you get to tell her how wrong she was”.


End file.
